The Power of hope and Light
by PrinceTrunks2k2
Summary: An Ancient Evil comes back to the digitalworld and wants to get the Power of Light and Make it into Darkness To Take over both worlds. Takari, Taiora, Mimato
1. Chapter1: I'll walk you home

"Hey Kari wait up, I'll walk you home" the voice of Kari's best friend T.K Takeishi called out.  
  
" Oh T.K you don't have to" Kari said stopping so he can catch up her.  
  
" It's no problem, Matt just p2ped me on my D-terminal" said T.K " he said band practice is running a little late so he wont be home for awhile" T.K said  
  
" So your staying at your dad's tonight," Kari asked starting to walk with T.K again.  
  
" Yeap thought the rest of the week" T.K replied.  
  
" Well your welcome to stay at my house till matt gets home, My parents are at work but Tai's there I'm sure he won't mind. Kari offered  
  
"Thanks Kari" T.K said with a bright smile.  
  
" Hey! T.P what do you thing your doing walking Kari home!"? Davis called out running towards T.K and Kari.  
  
Davis still had his crush on Kari and more than every he got jealous of seeing T.K with Kari, in result Davis would start calling T.K, T.P, Taperu or T.G.  
  
"Walking KARI home" T.K said firmly and put an emphasis on Kari.  
  
" What's wrong with T.K walking me home Davis" Kari demanded  
  
" I just don't trust T.J" Davis yelled  
  
" T.K" T.K and Kari Both yelled in unison  
  
" Well I'll just walk with you two seeing how you and me live in the same apartment building" Davis said sheepishly  
  
They walked to the Makaiba Terrace Apartments where Davis and Kari lived in.  
  
" Thanks for walking us to the door Daisuke" Kari said opening her door.  
  
"HUH! What do you mean us!"? Davis yelled  
  
" T.K's coming over for a little bit" Kari Said " bye!"  
  
" Bye Davie" T.K said with an evil grin, Knowing that davis would be jealous that t.k was going inside Kari's house and that davis hated when people called him Davie.  
  
" HI Tai, Hi Sora T.K and Kari greeted  
  
Tai Kari's brother and Sora were both sitting on the couch watching T.V. Tai and Sora were on their college breaks. They've have been dating for about a year ( AN: in my fic matt and Sora never dated, sorry Sora and Matt fans But I like MiMi and Matt better)  
  
"Hey Kari, T.K!!!"Tai greeted  
  
" HI Kari, Long time no see T.K" Sora said cheerfully  
  
" Come on let's go to my room T.K" Kari said. They walked down the hall to Kari's room.  
  
"Taihachi you never told me T.K and Kari started dating" Sora said to her boyfriend.  
  
" WHAT!!!" Tai shouted, There Not DATING!"  
  
" Oh well you that sister of yours is a very pretty girl, im surprised that the havn't started going out yet" Sora said  
  
" T.K and Kari Noway!!!! There just best friends" TAI shouted  
  
" You and I were just best friends," said Sora glaring at Tai.  
  
" There different" Tai yelled  
  
" How so?" Sora yelled  
  
" Sora please your killing me" I don't what to think ABOUT WHAT T.K AND KARI MIGHT BE DOING IN HER ROOM RIGHT NOW!"  
  
In Kari's room  
  
As expected there where a whole bunch of pictures all of Kari's room. Pictures of the digidestend Digimon from there previous adventures in the digital world that took place three years ago. There where some pictures of Kari and her digimon partner Gatomon. The pictures covered one entire wall. In the middle of the wall was on picture in framed of T.K and Kari on their trip to America.  
  
" Have a seat T.K" Kari said pointing to a fluffy pink chair.  
  
" Why thank you" T.K said with a bright smile  
  
" I can't wait till tomorrow (Friday) Kari started " we get to go to the digital world to have is little outing and see our digimon Kari said  
  
" Oh yeah I almost forgot" T.K said  
  
" Izzy sent me an email telling us to be careful because he saw a weird energy on his map of the digi-world on his lap top" T.K said  
  
" Wonder what it is" Kari said standing up in front of the mirror combing her hair  
  
"WOW she's so pretty" T.K thought  
  
" So when is your next basketball game T.K" Kari asked. T.K was the star basketball player of Shinguko High school.  
  
" Next Monday against heighten view terrace high school," T.K said  
  
A half hour past till Matt arrived and picked up T.K from the Kaimyia's apartment.  
  
An: chapter 2 will be up real soon Back two the digital world. 


	2. Chapter2: warnings unheard

Chapter 2: Warnings unheard  
  
In T.K's Dad's house  
  
" So what where you and Kari doing?" matt asked, He was cooking dinner for T.K and Himself and for their father who had to work late.  
  
" Nothing much we just talked" T.K said casually  
  
" Come on T.K you can tell Brother all what happened when you here in the room of the girl that you like" said matt  
  
" Kari is just my friend, nothing more" T.K said defensively  
  
" Okay Takeru" Matt said in a tautly voice  
  
" So is Daisy Motomia still chasing you around" T.K asked is older brother  
  
" Uh yes she is I keep on telling her that I'm in a relationship with Mimi but she says a long distance relationship will never work and that she will be waiting for me" matt said" I can't wait till Mimi transfers to Shabito college!"  
  
" Mimi's coming back?" T.K asked  
  
" Yep her parents want her to go to uvsb college" matt said.  
  
T.K ate the meal that his big brother prepared for him. Matt had to go back out to the studio so t.k was there bye himself. He soon went to sleep to be rested up for the big day tomorrow. Not knowing that in his D- terminal he's received an urgent email from Willis a digidestend friend in America That says:  
T.K your all in grave danger.  
There's an evil digimon I don't know what  
Its name is but you and everyone especially Hikari  
Terriermon told me than this evil is after the power of  
Light. And seeing how Kari welds crest of Light  
I think that was something her.  
I Hope you get this message in time  
Willis  
Digidestend of destiny  
  
The next day after school T.K proceeded to the computer room to meet Kari,  
Yolie, Cody, Davis and Ken In the computer room for there outing to the  
digital world.  
  
" There you are T.V, Finally!" Davis said  
  
T.K ignored Davis  
  
"Sorry I'm late I got held up by Math class," T.K said.  
  
"It's okay T.K" Cody and Kari said in unison  
  
" No time for this I wanna she my hawkmon Now Digi-Port open!" Yolei yelled holding up her digivice to the computer screen.  
  
" Hey That's MY line!" Davis Yelled  
  
With that they were transported to the digital world. When they got there their digimon partners where there wait for them. Kari!!!!! Gatomon Yelled  
jumping in to her human partners arms. Gatomon!! Kari said hugging her digimon. Every one reunited with their digimon partner's. Then the started  
wondering the Digi world like old times.  
  
" So Kari when are you and me gonna hook up" Davis asked putting his arms Around Kari. This Made T.K Livid.  
  
: "One day your names is gonna be Hikari Motomia and we'll have a daughter named daisumei and a son named Daisuku" Davis Yelled  
  
" Davis please don't touch me like that let go!" Kari Yelled  
  
" Come on Kari you no you like this" Davis yelled  
  
" Daisuke!!! Stop" Kari yelled  
  
" What's your problem motomia she said stop!" T.K said pushing Davis off Kari  
  
" Mind your own business Taiikashi!! Davis yelled pushing t.k back.  
  
T.K tripped of his feet and feel to the ground.  
  
"STOP!" Kari and Yolie screamed  
  
T.K got up and struck Davis in the face with fist. Davis lip began two bleed  
  
" You just dug your own grave Taperu!!" Davis yelled striking T.K in the chest and then the side of the face. Ken ran in the held T.K Back " That's enough you two ken yelled.  
  
Cody would have help ken contain the two boys but being so much smaller and younger he couldn't  
  
Chapter 3 real soon 


	3. Chapter3: untitled

" Takeru what has gotten in to you" Patamon yelled two his human partner  
  
" What T.P is that the best you can do?" Davis yelled  
  
" Daisuke Shut up!" Yolie yelled  
  
" No Davis its not but Taihachi will do much more when he finds you've been touching on Kari when she said stop T.K yelled  
  
" Shut Up T.P" Davis yelled  
  
"Kari, Yolie, Cody, Ken... Davis, Im sorry you guys had to see that it was totally out of character" T.K said " Sorry davis" T.K put out his hand to shake hands with daisuke.  
  
But Davis didn't  
  
"Whatever T.U this isn't over" Davis warned  
  
" You know it just blows me away how T.K can be so polite and mature to apologies and tries to shake hands with someone he just fought But you Davis you still an immature jerk!! When are you going to grow UP? Yolie yelled  
  
Davis looked down.  
  
" Kari are you alright," T.K asked in a caring tone  
  
" I'm fine," she said quickly avoiding looking T.K in the eyes.  
  
" Sorry you guys I need some time" T.K said holding his digivice " Digi armor energize!" And with that Patamon armor digivolved to Pegasusmon. T.K got on the flying horses back and flew off.  
  
" T.K wait" Kari said in a quite voice but T.K was already gone.  
  
" T.K you wanna tell be what when on back there," Pegasusmon asked.  
  
" Pegasusmon she told him to stop" T.K yelled  
  
" T.K you know I know you better than that, there was another reason" pegasusmon said in his deep calm voice.  
  
"......I got..I got kinda jealous T.K said " and I know how that's sounds I mean come on me jealous of daisuke T.K said with slight arrogance in his voice " I just though that I'll never have the nerve to say anything like that to Kari" Said T.K  
  
" So you still have feelings for her?" Pegasusmon said "Hey wait I never told you how did you find out!" T.K said  
  
" Your feelings aren't that hard to read Takeru" Pegasusmon said, " Anyway if that was it why did we leave?" Pegasusmon asked  
  
" She couldn't look at me, I've never seen that look on her face directed at me, it was a look she would give Davis"  
  
I In America (Willis' room)  
  
" Why hasn't T.K responded yet?" Willis asked himself  
  
" You better check you digivice Willis and make sure there not there said terriermon one of Willis digimon partners.1  
  
Willis looked and sure enough the colored dot on the screen where the signals of the digidestends digivices.  
  
"Well we have to" go and save them Willis said preparing to open the gate to the digital world.  
  
" But Willis!" cocoamon yelled the twin digimon of terriermon  
  
"we Have no choice cocoamon, Digiport Open.  
  
AN" I know short chapter  
  
Davis: The next chapter is (The underground factory) T.P and Pegasus may be flying in two the clutches of the acenit evil digimon. The others are fighting devidramons and are losing. Can T.K make it back in time to help his friends find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital mosters: The Power of Hope and Light See ya then! 


	4. Chaprter4 the underground factory

" Do you know where you going Yolei!" Davis asked  
  
" Yes I do!" Yolei lied  
  
" You guys I have a Bad feeling" Kari said  
  
" What..What his it Kari" Gatomon asked  
  
" I think where being followed" Kari answered  
  
" You guys Kari's usual right about these things" Cody called out  
  
" Veemon Digivolve!" Davis yelled  
  
" I Cant Davis!" Veemon yelled  
  
All of a sudden about 10 devidramon came out of know where.  
  
" I think where in trouble guys!" Yolei yelled  
  
" Digi Armor energize!" Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis yelled  
  
Gatomon Armor digivovled to nefirrymon  
  
Veemon Armor digivovled to Flammdramon  
  
Armadillomon digivovled two digmon  
  
Hawkmon digivovled to halsemon  
  
" Fire Rocket!" Flammdramon yelled launching his attack at one of the devidramon  
  
" Good one Flammdramon" Davis yelled in applause  
  
" Rosetta Stones!" neffaiymon yelled shooting her attack.  
  
" Tempest Wing!" Yelled halsemon  
  
" Dig Drill Yelled" digmon  
  
" Your attacks are useless" one of the ten devidramon yelled .....................  
  
T.K there in trouble, Kari and The others!" Pegasusmon yelled " I have to try two Digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
" Okay Digivolve Pegasusmon!"  
  
Pegasusmon dedigivovled to back to Patamon  
  
" Patamon Digivolve To..Angemon"  
  
" come on T.K let's go Angemon said scooping up his human partner in his arms and flying to wards the others"  
  
" Look Its Angemon and T.K" Kari yelled  
  
Angemon put T.K on the ground a flew towards One of the devidramon " Hand Of Fate" he yelled destroying one of them.  
  
" By this time the other digimon dedigivovled back to Veemon Gatomon Hawkmon and Armadillomon"  
  
A of the devidramon flew up in to the sky and fired on huge attack at Angemon and the digidestends.  
  
The ground beneath fell and the digidestends fell with it.  
  
" This is Bad!" Davis yelled  
  
TK was hit in the head with a piece of debris and knocked out  
  
"T.K!" Kari screamed seeing the blood flow down his head  
  
The All hit the bottom of the drop and the opening caved in  
  
" eh everyone alright" Davis yelled  
  
" been better" Yolei and Hawkmon said in unison  
  
" Okay here" ken and wormon yelled  
  
" a little shaken up" said Cody  
  
" T.K he's bleeding" Kari shrieked  
  
Ken ran over  
  
" He unconscious !" ken yelled  
  
" Kari give me you scarf please" ken said  
  
" Kari untied he scarf around her neck and gave it to Ken"  
  
" I need to put pressure on the wound" ken said tying the scarf around T.K's head  
  
" he'll be fine" ken said to Patamon  
  
" oh T.K please be alright" Kari thought  
  
Ken took of T.K's backpack and opened it.  
  
" yes T.K has food a drinks were gonna need them" Ken said  
  
" I think we should wait here until t.k comes to" Davis said remorsefully  
  
Kari sat over by T.K's side with tears in her eyes with Patamon Gatomon  
  
AN: chapter 5 will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter5: An old friend returns

Yolei, ken, wormon, and Hawkmon went searching this underground cavern and found that it was some type of underground factory. The same factory T.K and Kari fell in to 9 years ago with the older digidestends in there fight against machinedramon.  
  
Back with T.K Kari Davis and Cody there digimon were sleeping from the bout with the devidramon  
  
" Eh uh" T.K sighed awakening from his K.O  
  
" T.K your awake!!!!" Kari yelled  
  
" How ya feel," Davis asked  
  
T.K was a little taken back by Davis' concern  
  
" Well I have a big head ache," T.K said trying to get up.  
  
" Stay down T.K!" Cody yelled  
  
" What happened" T.K asked  
  
Kari explained to T.K what happened and how he got knocked out  
  
"Izzy was right then," said T.K  
  
" What do ya mean?" Cody asked  
  
" Izzy warned me of a strange energy field here in the digital world," T.K answered  
  
" Hey Davis can you help me up" T.K asked  
  
" Sure Thing Buddy" Davis said helping T.K up.  
  
Kari smiled pleased that Davis and T.K were getting along  
  
" I'm gonna email my brother and Tai" T.K said taking out his D-terminal  
  
" Hey I got an email from Willis!" T.K yelled  
  
T.K read through the email  
  
T.K dropped the D- Terminal in horror and shock at what he just read  
  
"T.K what's wrong" Kari asked worried  
  
" Damit!!! This is al my fault!!" T.K yelled " if only I'd check my email on time!" " What is it T.K" Cody asked  
  
" Well Hikari-Chan your in danger" T.K yelled  
  
" What Why is Kari in danger!" Davis yelled  
  
" Well there's an ancient evil digimon at rise who wants the power of light" T.K answered.  
  
" Kari don't worry I'll protect you I swear" T.K yelled  
  
" I will to Kari" Gatomon said  
  
" How long have you all been up" Cody asked  
  
" Long enough to hear every thing" said Armadillomon  
  
" Where are Ken and Yolei!"? Davis yelled  
  
" Right where" Yolei yelled emerging from the darkness with ken  
  
" Did you find an exit?" Kari asked  
  
" Nope" ken said dully  
  
" First things First we have to get Kari out of the digital world!" T.K yelled  
  
" Why what's going on?" Yolei and Hawkmon asked in unison  
  
Davis explained every thing to them  
  
"We need away out of here" ken yelled  
  
" Golden armor rapid fire!" a voice yelled  
  
All of a sudden a hole out have know where appeared in the caved in ceiling!  
  
" Golden armor Rapidmon!" T.K yelled  
  
"Hey nice to say you all again" rapidmon yelled  
  
" Hey!" Willis called out  
  
Rapidmon help everyone out  
  
" Willis" Davis and T.K yelled in unison " Hi" Willis and Cocoamon said in unison  
  
He went over and kissed Yolei and Kari on the hand the to girls blushed " nice to see you two" he said. This made Ken, T.K and Davis jealous.  
  
" Hi I don't believe we've met I'm Willis, and these are my two twin digimon Terriermon and Cocoamon" Willis said to ken  
  
" I'm ken and this is my digimon wormon" ken said shaking hands with Willis  
  
"Hey Cody who's it been" Willis asked Cody  
  
" Good thank you" Cody said kindly  
  
" We got to get Hikari out of here" T.K yelled  
  
" T.K you must know something about Kari the rest of us don't" Willis said  
  
" If he does I don't know either" Kari said  
  
" Along time ago 9 years Kari and I plus the older digidestends where fighting the dark masters, machinedramon, anyway all of our digimon where spent and had know more power to fight against warmonzemon. Kari's crest of light began to glow and it digivovled not only Gatomon but all of our digimon to the ultimate forms and Turned warmonzemon back in to the good monzemon" T.K spoke " She's the only other digidestend that can Digivolve and restore power to our own digimon"  
  
"Amazing" Willis, said in aw  
  
" But I don't remember" Kari argued  
  
" I know Tai didn't want us to tell you Kari," said T.K  
  
" Well we can't get Kari out because the gates are closed"  
  
" What!" ken Yolei and Cody yelled  
  
" Damit, Wait I have an idea" T.K yelled " Kari give me you crest of light and Digi egg" Then they will think I'm the bearer of light"  
  
" But T.K wait about you, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you"  
  
" Kari you more important in this matter,.. Its like Azulongmon said T.K started " My destiny as the bearer of hope his to protect the light of good at all cost. Hope must keep light shining," said T.K  
  
" Hey did Azulongmon say anything about me and Kari" Davis asked " Not now Daisuke!" Yolei yelled  
  
Kari started to cry, " This is all because of me," she cried giving T.K her tag and crest.  
  
" Kari I'll be okay I promise" T.K said hugging Kari tightly  
  
" I want to say it but I cant" T.K thought  
  
" Now you guys get going," said T.K  
  
" I'll follow you T.K in case you need back up," said Willis  
  
" What exactly do you intend to do Takeru?" ken asked  
  
" Just see what where are really dealing with," said T.K I'm going to allow myself to get caught and hopefully escape, if anything goes wrong Willis will get you"  
  
" Okay will go some place safe said Davis"  
  
" Bye is careful! Yelled ken and Cody  
  
"Be safe my love" Kari thought  
  
Patamon digivovled to Angemon and flew of toward the dark energy followed by Willis terriermon and Cocoamon who where on foot  
  
AN: Next Chapter: Golden angel of miracles and destiny Please Review  
  
Chapter 6 will be up soon 


	6. Chapter6: Golden Angel of Miracles and D...

"Well pegasusmon this is as close has we get" Said T.K in a determined tone " if they really want the crest of light they will come get"  
  
"Right" said Pegasusmon  
  
T.K looked down and saw that Willis, Terriermon and Cocoamon where behind a tree Willis gave T.K the thumbs up and T.K did the same.  
  
"Someone's coming" Pegasusmon yelled.  
  
" Well let's get ready"  
  
A gigadramon approached T.K and Pegasusmon  
  
" I'm gigadramon and the dark lord request your Services child of Light, so give up now"  
  
" I'll come with you, But please don't hurt my friends" said T.K  
  
"Very well" said gigadramon  
  
Pegasusmon dedigivovled back to Patamon  
  
Gigadramon allow T.K to get on his back with Patamon and they flew towards a giant mountain covered in a black cloud.  
  
At the top was a Dark castle  
  
T.K was escorted in by a demonmon to the main room  
  
Fire torches, like a medieval castle, lighted it.  
  
" Master the child of Light," said demonmon bowing  
  
This figure was huge gigantic it wore a black cloak with a hood and all T.K could see were his big red eyes.  
  
" Noway!! Its impossible" T.K said Piedmon, Myotismon, ladydevimon, Devimon, and machinedramon where standing right in front of the so-called "dark lord"  
  
"Well well well you sure have grown little Takeru, Who is you little girlfriend Kari" The dark evil clown Piedmon asked  
  
"She's Not My girlfriend!" T.K yelled " not yet anyway" he thought  
  
" Child of Light" The dark lord spoke in its deep evil voice. " Give you powers to me!!!!!" It yelled  
  
" Master that's impossible" Myotismon spoke  
  
" What" The Dark lords Voice echoed?  
  
" He's not the child of light, But of hope, Kari is the child of light" Myotismon said with an evil grin  
  
"Oh no" T.K thought  
  
" How dare you play tricks on me!!" Roared the dark lords Voice  
  
" Master allow me to destroy the digidestend," Devimon pleaded  
  
" Fine do away with him," The dark lord said  
  
" Hump I've been wanting to kick your ass since the last time we meet Devimon!!" T.K Yelled. " Patamon Digivovle!!"  
  
"Hahaha an angel digimon can't digivovle on this evil ground foolish boy" Devimon said digivovling to wardevimon"  
  
" No No I wont Let You HURT KARI" T.K yelled  
  
"Dark Night Blast" wardevimon said firing his attack At T.K and Patamon  
  
T.K close his eyes and felt nothing He opened his eyes wondering why he hadn't just been degenerated just know. A blinding light shot in front of T.K  
  
" What it's the golden Digi-egg of Miracles and Destiny!!" T.K yelled He quickly grabbed and yelled, " Golden Armor energize!" and with That Patamon armor digivovled To OmegaAngemon!!!!!  
  
OmegaAngemon wore a shining gold armor with the crest of miracles and destiny plus hope incurved in it and helmet that covered half of his face he had long golden blond hair and a golden joust with Digi inceptions on it along with the crest of hope He was about 30 feet tall with a wing span of 20 feet  
  
"Cool" T.K yelled  
  
" What is this a golden Digi egg" The dark lord yelled angrily  
  
" Saber of Destiny" Yelled OmegaAngemon pointing his sword at wardevimon  
  
The digi-incerptions on the sword began glow and sword shot out a golden blast, which destroyed wardevimon.  
  
He scooped up T.K and flew out of the castle at super speeds  
  
He flew to where Willis and terriermon and Cocoamon were.  
  
"Climb on" said OmegaAngemon putting his and down so Willis can get on.  
  
"Whoa!! Talk about a make over Angemon" Willis said getting on with his digimon  
  
" OmegaAngemon" T.K corrected him  
  
AN: I don't own digimon; I just realized I failed to mention that, yes I made up OmegaAngemon. Patamon really golden armor digivovles to rhinomon  
  
Chp7: Planning 


	7. Chapter7: Cant Sleep

" I'm starting to get very worried about T.K and Willis," said Kari looking in the sky hoping she'd see Pegasusmon, Angemon or Rapidmon, But didn't.  
  
" Don't worry Kari T.K will be fine" Said Yolei trying to console her friend  
  
" Hey what in the Digi-Hell is that?" Davis said pointing in the sky at a gigantic angelic figure.  
  
" Its Angemon!" yelled Gatomon  
  
" Yeah but he looks different" Said Armadillomon  
  
" I agree," said Cody  
  
"T.K!" Kari yelled waving  
  
OmegaAngemon landed with willis and T.K  
  
" What happened here!?" Yolei yelled  
  
" It's a long story but I obtained the golden Digi-egg of miracles and destiny!!" T.K yelled  
  
OmegaAngemon dedigivovled back in to Patamon  
  
" We are in deep shit" Yelled T.K  
  
" Has anyone tried to email matt of Tai?" asked T.K  
  
" Yeah I emailed matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy," said Yolei  
  
"I'll explain everything later" T.K said Its Starting To get dark so we had better look for shelter" said T.K  
  
" All we need is a safe secure place," said Willis  
  
" Yeah willis brought food and sleeping bags!" yelled Cocoamon and Terriermon  
  
" Willis I could kiss you right now I'm staving" Yelled Yolei  
  
"Go ahead please" Yelled willis  
  
The Digidestends found a safe secure place surrounded by trees  
  
" My mom is most likely so worried I'm not home yet," Kari said  
  
" Na, I told Tai to tell your mom and dad that you were spending the night at my house" Said Yolei  
  
" But what about your parents?" Kari asked  
  
" I had Sora tell them that I was at her house" Yolei said Ken, Cody and Davis are at T.K's house"  
  
" But what about T.K where do his parents think he's at" Cody asked  
  
" My dad knows about the digital world and Patamon" T.K answered  
  
"So T.K what did you see in there" Willis asked  
  
" Well Piedmon, Devimon, Ladydevimon, machinedramon and Myotismon and appcalamon are back," said T.K in an upset tone.  
  
"What I don't know about those other digimon but all of us destroyed Malo- myotismon 3 years ago!" Davis Yelled  
  
" How T.K?" Kari asked  
  
" I don't know Hikari-Chan" T.K said " But there has this huge digimon sitting down I mean huge He makes OmegaAngemon look like a child compared to him, anyway there where called calling him master or the dark lord" said T.K  
  
" Myotismon blew my cover, because he need that I didn't have the crest of light that you have it Kari" T.K continued " so then Devimon digivovled to wardevimon and then the golden Digi-egg came and Patamon digivovled to OmegaAngemon"  
  
" No matter T.G Veemon can digivovle to exveemon and Take'um all" Davis yelled " or we can DNA digivovle"  
  
" Yeah davis is right," yelled Veemon  
  
" No Davis Your wrong!" T.K roared " Then our group had 8 people, all of our digimon where able to digivovle to there ultimate forms. Matt and Tai's digimon could digivovled to there mega forms but we still had a very hard Time!"  
  
"T.K is right davis" Kari said  
  
" Yeah we need strategy" willis yelled  
  
" All we really need is Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy," said T.K  
  
" Yes then all of us can over come the Darkness" Ken yelled Willis took some food out of his Bag  
  
" Enjoy," he said  
  
The digimon and the digidestends started eating  
  
Willis passed out 7 sleeping bags to his friends  
  
" I'll stay up to watch over every body" Said T.K  
  
" No T.K you need rest you took more of a beating than any of us today" Kari said  
  
" I'll stay up for a few hours and Switch of with davis" Ken said  
  
" Thanks Guys" T.K said  
  
" You lay down and rest" Kari said unrolling a sleeping bag for T.K  
  
T.K laid down in it.  
  
" How does you head feel?" Kari asked  
  
" Better Thank you" T.K said  
  
Kari watched him fall of to sleep soon she was to along with Yolei, Cody, Davis, Willis and the digimon. Ken and wormmon stayed up to guard the campsite.  
  
T.K slowly opened his eyes around 2 hours later it was still very much dark out. He sat up in the sleeping bag.  
  
Davis who had switched guard with Ken was sitting by a tree sleep.  
  
"That's Davis for ya" T.K whispered  
  
He got up and stood by a nearby tree  
  
" Why must they always be after Kari?" he thought " its my fault she's in this predicament now if only I would have checked my D-terminal."  
  
"T.K what are you doing up?" Kari asked in a groggy sleepy voice standing right behind him.  
  
" Kari Did I wake you I'm sorry" T.K asked  
  
" No, its hard to sleep when an evil digimon is after you" she said jokingly  
  
" Yeah tell me about it it's hard to sleep knowing that I could have avoided this" T.K said looking Kari in the eyes.  
  
" Its not you fault" Kari said Firmly " Its better we came were than them coming to the real world"  
  
" Yeah your right but I got you in to this and I'm gonna-T. K stared  
  
Kari grabbed his hand " T.K we'll get through this.Together" she said  
  
T.K turned a little red and look down avoiding Kari's Eyes  
  
" How come every time I look at him he looks away?" Kari thought  
  
" Well we had better stay up since Davis is sleeping" T.K said  
  
"Yeah" said Kari 


	8. Chapter8: A chat with Azulongmon

AN: Dear Viewers Im so sorry I skipped a chapter. I for got to put it in this chapter is right after the chapter: Cant sleep I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
"So your finally up a Patamon" T.K said to his partner  
  
" Yep" Patamon said with a yawn.  
  
Soon after everyone was up. No one really talked much there were all on edge due to this crisis they where in. They just waited for the older digidestend to arrive in the digital world.  
  
" Their here Tai and the others!!" Davis yelled holding up his D- Terminal  
  
" Hey Davis tell them to look for something Big and Gold in the sky with you D-terminal" T.K said  
  
" Sure T.P" Davis said  
  
" Ready Patamon" T.K asked  
  
" Yeah" Patamon answered  
  
" Golden Armor Energize!!" T.K yelled  
  
Patamon digivovled To OmegaAngemon  
  
" Now that was awesome," said willis  
  
" You said it" Yolei yelled  
  
" OmegaAngemon Fly up in the sky so the others can see you!" T.K called out  
  
" Right" OmegaAngemon said flying in they Sky  
  
" I see them!!" OmegaAngemon yelled pointing at birddramon  
  
Birddramon landed with the older digidestends  
  
" TAI" Kari yelled running to her big brother  
  
" Hey sis you okay" Tai asked  
  
" Hello Beautiful!!" willis yelled running toward Mimi  
  
He kissed her on her hand  
  
" Hi I'm willis," he said  
  
" Hi Mimi" Mimi said slightly took back " Hey Willis That's My Girlfriend!!" Matt Yelled angrily  
  
" Hi Every Body" Said Mimi waving  
  
Everyone said hi to each other (AN' it would take forever to write)  
  
" T.K whets with the scarf around your head" Matt asked  
  
T.K explained he got hit with a piece of debris  
  
" Who's that?" Agumon said pointing at OmegaAngemon  
  
" Its me Patamon" said OmegaAngemon  
  
" So I take it you got an golden Digi-egg Huh T.K" Izzy asked  
  
"Yeah" T.K said  
  
" So can someone tell me what's going on?" Joe asked  
  
T.K explained the recent events to his older friends and their digimon  
  
" So what are we going to do!" Mimi and Sora said in unison  
  
" First things First we got make sure Kari is safe" Tai said " And T.K that's for putting your live on the line for Kari I appreciate that"  
  
" Anytime Tai, but I think we should seek out a destiny stone" Said T.K  
  
" A destiny stone?" Ken and Davis both yelled at the same time  
  
" For what" Matt asked his little brother  
  
" So we can get in contact with Azulongmon" T.K anwesrd " He is the digimon sovereign of Hope and Light so I figure he might have some answers"  
  
" That's a great Idea T.K!!!" Kari Yelled  
  
" OmegaAngemon do you since one near" T.K asked  
  
" Yeah I Do" said OmegaAngemon  
  
" OmegaAngemon can carry me, Kari Willis and Yolei," said T.K  
  
" Yeah why does it have to be you and KARI!" Davis yelled  
  
" Uhu Davis if it makes you feel better you get on OmegaAngemon too, is that okay with you OmegaAngemon" Asked T.K  
  
" Yeah I'll just have to fly vertical," said OmegaAngemon  
  
" Birddramon can take me, Tai, Matt and Mimi," said Sora  
  
" And I'll have tentamon digivovle to kabuterrimon and he can take me, Joe. Cody and Ken" said Izzy " Tentamon Digivovle!" Tentamon digivovled to its champion form Kabuterrimon.  
  
" Well Lets Go!" T.K yelled  
  
" Birddramon, Kabuterrimon follow me," said OmegaAngemon fly into the air  
  
They flew for about five minuets before they stopped in a mountain area. " Its around here somewhere" OmegaAngemon said looking around.  
  
" Hey T.K I think I see it over that ridge" Cody yelled  
  
OmegaAngemon, Birddramon, Kabuterrimon flew towards the area Cody pointed to. There sat a huge rhombus shaped stone. With a Piece of gold surrounded it with digital inceptions. The three flying digimon landed in front of the Destiny Stone.  
  
" So that's a Destiny stone," said willis jumping of OmegaAngemon.  
  
" Yeah that's one of them," said Yolei  
  
" OmegaAngemon dedigivovle Back to Patamon to conserver your energy" T.K said with a little concern for his digimon partner.  
  
" So how do you open it"? Tai yelled a little impatient  
  
" I think Kari and I have to" said T.K " He is the guardian of hope and light"  
  
T.K took his digivice out his pocket and Kari did the same.  
  
They both held digivices up to the destiny stone.  
  
Suddenly a pink beam shot out of Kari's Digivice, So did a green on from T.K's. The destiny stone began glowing and the ground started shaking.  
  
" T-T-T T.K!! What did you do?" Matt yelled  
  
" How pretty" Mimi said holding on to matt's arm  
  
Suddenly the a white light shoot out from the destiny stone  
  
" What now" Izzy said  
  
The Light Form a white blue-stripped dragon with a long blue beard. Wrapped in sliver chains.  
  
" That Azulongmon" said Joe cowering back  
  
" He's huge" Tai said looking up in amazement  
  
" Digidestined!" Azulongmon spoke " I've been expecting you"  
  
" Hey Azulongmon" said T.K " we have some questions for you"  
  
" As expected Takeru Child of Hope" said Azulongmon  
  
" Who is the evil digimon that I saw at that strange Castle" T.K asked  
  
" The digimon you saw used to be a guardian just like myself," said Azulongmon " A long time ago there were a total of 5 supreme guardians, Baihumon, Ebonwumon Duchoumon, Myself and Chaosmon"  
  
" Chaosmon that's sounds evil why would the be a evil guardian" Tai Interrupted  
  
" Tai! Let him continue" Sora yelled to her boyfriend  
  
"No its quite alright Taihachi asks a good question" Azulongmon began " There always has to be darkness to preserver a balance between good and evil. Chaosmon Never really trusted the other guardians and I. He thought we would over throw him so he has always on edge. He controlled the darkest areas of the digital world. The other guardians didn't like the way Chaosmon ruled over his area. To be honest I didn't ether. But it was his domain so his ruled so there's was nothing we could do. Duchoumon called a meeting of the guardians. Chaosmon was not invited. We talked about him and his rule. Little did we know Chaosmon was listening to the whole conversation in secret. He thought we where plotting against him. Why wouldn't he? We where having a meeting without him He didn't take to that very well.  
  
" So what happened " Davis said  
  
" Chaosmon made up an army of evil digimon, His greatest asset was Devimon. Devimon's evil touch can turn any digimon except for angel digimon evil. I always had respect for Chaosmon I defended him from the other guardians; I was so young and foolish for doing that. My respect for Chaosmon changed when he stormed my domain and the others domain's reverting good digimon to evil. This made us furious! With that stared the first war of the digital world. Chaosmon was not easy to over come. Duchoumon wanted him destroyed but we could not do that. If we did the digital world might have fallen apart"  
  
" We all had to sacrifice a Digi-orb to Banish Chaosmon to the deepest depths of the digital world" said Azulongmon  
  
" Whoa" Yolei said astonish by Azulongmon's story  
  
" So what do we do"? Asked Matt confused " we can't destroy him the digital world will-  
  
" Child of friendship we made a mistake not destroying Chaosmon long a ago, you all must correct it" Azulongmon answered  
  
" How do I unlock the power of light?" Kari asked desperately  
  
Azulongmon smiled " You must unlock it within you"  
  
" Oh before we part there's something I must tell you Azulongmon started " When most digimon digivovle to there mega forms And I know that only Agumon and Gabumon but they have to forms and Human+Beast-warrior type form and a Beast-Dragon form. Agumon's Mega form is WarGreymon that form his Human Beast and Gabumon's Beast-dragon form is MetalGarurmon. This is called Slide-Evolution." Now then I must be going I bid you all good luck once again the fate of to worlds is in you hands.'  
  
With That the Dragon digimon disappeared  
  
" Will I think the leaders should talk strtagty!!" yelled davis " come on tai"  
  
" Even if just the learders talked strtagty it wouldn't be you it would be T.K cause he has more experience being a digidestined longer than you have" Tai Teased  
  
Everyone started laughing  
  
" Yeah Yeah Laugh it up"daivs yelled angrily  
  
" Ha we were just playing Davis" Kari Said still laughing  
  
AN: I'v notice that I'm not really making conversation with the digimon. I'll try to every now and then. Another thing for some reason I thought that Davis' sister's name was Daisy but it's not its Jun. I Think I made that mistake in chapter 2 plz disregarded it RevieW PleaZe 


	9. Chapter9: The perfect Time to tell her

" So what do we do now?" ken asked frantic " should we rush in and attack or come up with a plain"  
  
" Well we really don't have a choice there not really a plan we can make but rush in" Izzy said a doubtful tone  
  
" How bout we sneak over there!" Davis yelled with pride in his suggestion  
  
" I doubt we'll go undetected by a digimon that powerful Davis" T.K said in serious thought. " One thing is sure we can't on their ground, Patamon couldn't digivovle to Angemon there"  
  
" We'll you guys we must prepare for final battle" Tai said frustrated  
  
" How do we get them to come to us though?" Joe asked  
  
" Well I don't expect them to expect Kari to go walking up to them so they'll come to us" Matt answered.  
  
" I don't know about you guys but I refuse to be stressed out by some evil digimon, now Kari is in danger, we'll pull through it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go sit by that nice relaxing lake!" Mimi yelled  
  
" Mimi babe, wait up" matt said following her  
  
"UH Mimi's really changed" Cody commented  
  
" That hottie is right we can do this!" willis yelled  
  
The others sat around the lake including all of there digimon. Except T.K he leaned on the tree oblivious to himself that he was staring at Kari  
  
" What's on your mind" willis appeared  
  
" Oh nothing" He said breaking his daze  
  
" Since when is nothing have long brown hair, crimson eyes and a great body" Willis said  
  
T.K turned red  
  
" I was expecting to see you two together" Willis said " Hell I'll take her if you don't want her"  
  
" I just think she doesn't feels the same" T.K said firmly " I don't wanna ruin Kari and I's friendship"  
  
" Well something's may be worth it its your decision though" Willis said returning back to the lake with the others  
  
" Maybe he's right" T.K thought  
  
" T.K what are you doing over there come over here with us!" Patamon yelled  
  
T.K went over to the Lake with the others. Matt and Mimi where lying down, so were Tai and Sora. Joe was talking to Cody about his internship at the Hospital. Izzy was typing at his laptop computer. Kari and Yolei were talking about something, so were Ken Davis and willis. All of this made T.K slightly angry with his friends that there were acting like nothing was happening.  
  
" Takeru are you Okay?" Matt asked  
  
" I'm Fine" T.K said coldly  
  
" Sheesh, sorry for being concerned" Matt retorted  
  
" Hey Guys does anyone have any food because I'm Staving" Davis Shouted  
  
" Oh sorry guys we forgot to bring food" Tai said in a regretful tone  
  
The younger digidestends Signed  
  
" Well there's probably a vending machine around here" Kari suggested  
  
" That's a great idea" Said Sora  
  
" I'll go look for one" Kari said, " come on Gatomon"  
  
Tai laughed, " you think I'm going to let you wonder of by yourself Kari" he said  
  
" Why does he have to be so over protective" Kari thought  
  
" I'll go with you Kari" T.K volunteered  
  
" Okay Fine But you Two Be careful!" Matt and Tai yelled in unison  
  
" Yeah fine, were just SIXTEEN" T.K yelled sarcastically  
  
Kari laughed at his comment as she started walking off with T.K in to the forest  
  
" And no funny business!!" Tai yelled  
  
T.K and Kari both blushed at his last comment  
  
" Patamon and I will walk in front of you two to make sure your safe," said Gatomon  
  
As she walked in front of T.K and Kari followed by Patamon  
  
T.K's POV  
  
I could look at her and tell something was wrong. She looked Sad and Scared but calm all at once. I hated seeing her like that. She glanced over at me knowing that I was looking at her.  
  
" What" she asked  
  
"..I..Is.. Something wrong Kari" I finally asked, by this Time Patamon and Gatomon where a few feet ahead of us. We had been walking for about 10 minutes now.  
  
She sighed and looked down.  
  
" I'm just a little worried that's all" she said  
  
" About what?" I asked again  
  
I could see by the look on her face she was starting to get annoyed with me.  
  
".. I'm just afraid that you, the others and I are going to hurt" she said " If anything happened to you or the others because of me I'd never forgive myself"  
  
When she said that I jus wanted to hold he in my arms and tell her everything would be okay. But instead I stopped her and put my hands wrist. I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes and said.  
  
" I won't let anything happen to you Hikari, The others and I will be fine"  
  
She looked up at me with those crimson eyes tears willing up inside of them then she hugged me. I was stunned for a minute but then I returned the embrace.  
  
" I'm scared T.K" she said  
  
" Kari.Don't let darkness scare you,... you're the strongest person I know, you can't let them scare you now" I said  
  
That when I realized I had to tell her, we were finally alone and the timing would never get better. " Kari I need to tell you something" Just as I said that the sky close up. It was Mid-day and then the next thing I know Its Dark.  
  
Dammit All I thought  
  
Then we heard Explosion Back in the distance where the others where.  
  
" Patamon Digivovle" I yelled  
  
" You too Gatomon" Kari said  
  
" Patamon Digivovle to." Patamon said being submerged in a ball of white feathers " Angemon!!!!"  
  
"Gatomon Digivovle to.." Gatomon started " Angewomon  
  
Angemon picked me up and Angewomon picked Kari a fellow of towards where the others where  
  
( AN: sorry for the long update you wont have to wait long for chapter 9 I'll have it up today I hope. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter Plz Review. 


	10. Chapter10: Return to Primary village

AN: Chapter !0. I don't own digimon and most of this chapter will be in T.K's POV  
  
T.K's POV  
  
When we got there it was to late. Every thing was burned and the ground still had smoke rising from it. The lake once clear blue turn black due to the falling ash.  
  
Angemon and Angewomon landed.  
  
" No. Its all my fault there all gone" I heard Kari whisper  
  
Tears started falling from her eyes  
  
I Hugged her Tightly  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kari cried in to T.K chest. T.K was still holding her.  
  
" Don't worry Kari I'm sure there fine" Said T.K  
  
" Digidestend" A deep voice said behind him  
  
Angemon and Angewomon raised the arrows on guard  
  
" Who's there?" Angemon yelled  
  
" Its me old friend.Leomon, Now he must go quickly follow me" Yelled Leomon Running off.  
  
The two Angel Digimon Picked up their partners and followed Leomon  
  
T.K's POV  
  
As Angemon, Angewomon and Leomon Ran the sky started to clear up. I looked over at Kari who was an Angewomon Arms. She Look so sad.it broke my heart seeing her like that. Where we were The Sky was now pure blue. Off in the distance I saw a soft blue column with a teddy bear on top of it. And another one it was Pink and had a Baby Rattle on the top of it.  
  
" Primary Village" I whispered  
  
I could see Kari's eyes Light up. After all Primary Village was Kari and I's favorite place to go. When we got there we all went into elecmon's nursery. " So how have you to been" Leomon Asked " You both sure have grown up"?  
  
" Good" Kari said Dryly  
  
" Its good to see you to again" said Electmon" now if you'll all excuse me I have to got tend to the babies"  
  
" Leomon do you know where are friends are?" I asked  
  
" I'm sorry T.K and Kari but the Dark one was captured them," Lemon said  
  
I heard Kari gasp  
  
" But there fine, if the Dark one wants Kari he wont harm the other digidestend, besides Izzy is with them they've probably already formulated a plan of escape." Said Leomon  
  
He Leomon said that I saw the hope return to Kari's Crimson eyes.  
  
" Well Childs.. Or Young adults, I must be leaving to go find some dinner" Said Leomon " why don't you to wander the village" He said leaving  
  
Angemon And Angewomon dedigivovled back in to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
" If you to don't mind were gonna take a nap" said Patamon  
  
" Yeah wake us up when dinner's ready," said Gatomon  
  
" Okay sleep well" Kari said  
  
I was glad to see she was back to herself again  
  
" Shall we for a walk" I asked Kari  
  
" Sure why not" she said  
  
We walking on the primary Ground and Sat down together under the teddy bear column Kari and I always sit bye.  
  
I Looked over at the rows and rows of digieggs it was an amazing sight  
  
" I hope the others are Okay" Kari said in worry  
  
" There fine Hika" I said placing my hand on hers.  
  
" T.K what was it you had to tell me" she said looking in to my eyes  
  
I froze in shock.  
  
Okay Takeru Tell its now or never I thought.  
  
" Kari remember eight years ago when we were falling for mount. Infinity" I asked her  
  
" How could I forget" She answerd  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
" Well the thought of losing you just made me want to. Jump out of my skin. But when he were falling you weren't scared. I was in tears cry because we were falling 1000's of feet from the ground, but you just grabbed my hand and said that everything is going to be alright. That day made me in to the man I am to today. From then on there was no more Crybaby Takeru. That Day also made me realize that...I Love you Hikari Kamiya I always Have" T.K finally said turning a deep red.  
  
Kari looked Up at T.K in to his big bright eyes. Then she bruhed her Lips against his engaugeing an a passionate Kiss. Until Kari broke it.  
  
" I Love too Takeru" Kari said Lying her head on her new boyfriends chest  
  
AN: mushy Takari. I hope you all liked it Please review . 


	11. Chapter11: just me and TK Kari's Pov

AN: If you haven't already please go back and read chapter 8. I skipped a chapter the new chapter 8 is: A chat with Azulongmon. The old on his The perfect Time to tell her, which is now chapter 9  
  
The Power Of Hope and Light  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I laid my head on his strong firm chest. I was happy we confessed our love for each other. There was just this wonderful feeling in my heart I always got when I was around Takeru but this time it was much stronger.  
  
" Don't worry about the others Kari" he said softly " they've got Izzy, Yolei, Ken and Joe the smartest people we know," He continued rubbing my back.  
  
I just looked into his sapphire orbs and smiled.  
  
He looked down on me and kissed my forehead softly.  
  
" I hope I'm not interrupting" A voice said behind us  
  
" Oh Leomon Hi" I said blushing slightly  
  
" I'm sorry but I didn't feeling going fishing to get dinner so I just got some takeout from Digitamamon's diner." The Loin type digimon said, " he sends you his best"  
  
" Oh that's fine, I would love some of Digitamamon's food" T.K said  
  
" Well lets go back to the nursery," said Leomon.  
  
When we got back Me, T.K, Leomon Electmon, Patamon and Gatomon start eating the soup and noodles from Digitamamon. Its was delicious better than liver anyway which my mom always cooks.  
  
" Oh T.K I almost forgot" Electmon said running to a cabinet a pulling out a bottle of medicine.  
  
" Here take this" Electmon said handing T.K a red pill.  
  
" Uh Okay" T.K said a little confused. But he took the pill  
  
" Uh" he sighed grabbing his head where the cut was.  
  
" T.K are you Okay," I asked  
  
" Yeah" he said Taking of the scarf around his head. His hands searched for the cut but it was gone without a scar.  
  
" That full heal medicine," said Electmon " heals any cut!" " Wow Thanks a lot Electmon" T.K said  
  
" Now I'm sure you to are tired so let be show you to your room" said Electmon  
  
"Okay" I said  
  
T.K and I got up from the table with Patamon and Gatomon and followed Electmon to a room. It's was Pretty Fair sized It hand A big blue Bed and two smaller beds Im mean real small for Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
" You lot sleep well" Electmon said leaving closing the door.  
  
" Yeah A bed" Patamon yelled plopping on one of the small beds Gatomon on the other.  
  
" All they do is sleep and eat" T.K said jokingly  
  
I laughed at his comment.  
  
" Yeah and save your butts" Patamon said yawning and falling a sleep along with Gatomon  
  
T.K took off his shirt and when he did I couldn't help but stare. I could tell basketball practice paid off big time because there wasn't an ounce of fat on his bare chest just muscle. I could feel my cheeks turn red.  
  
" Kari do you want to where my shirt to bed" he asked now taking off his shorts.  
  
" Sure" I said taking the shirt from him.  
  
T.K laid in the bed only in his boxers. I wanted to drool but didn't have to because he was mine now. I put took off my shirt and but on his green and white tank top and then took off my pants. I blushed when I saw T.K was watching me the hole time. He had a bright smile on his face.  
  
I laid down in the bed and but my arms around him and he did the same then kissed me. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. He was such a good kisser I didn't want him to stop. Unfortunately he did.  
  
" I Love you Hika" he said softly his face not even an inch from mine.  
  
" I Love you to T.K" I said  
  
" rest up tomorrow he save the others and both worlds" he said  
  
I smiled "goodnight" I said falling a sleep in his arms  
  
AN: Hope u enjoyed it plz review.  
  
Next chapter: Digidestend allies 


	12. Chapter12: Digidestend Allies

Chapter2: Digidestends Allies  
  
(T.K'S POV)  
  
I woke up stretching my arms. I looked around for Kari but she wasn't there.  
  
" Hikari!" I panicked  
  
Then the door swung open and there she was looking beautiful as always with a warm smile on her face. I always wished I'd be able to wake up to her bright smile everyday for the rest of my life.. Maybe someday I will.  
  
" Are you up sleepyhead?" she asked  
  
" Yep" I said getting put of bed and hugging her.  
  
"Here is your shirt," she said handing it to me. She had already put her regular clothes back on. " Even though I rather you keep it off" she said rubbing my chest. I was glad to see she was her happy self.  
  
" I'll keep it off if you want" I taunted " I'll keep it all off"  
  
She Laughed  
  
" Get dress and hurry up so we get the others and get home," She whispered into my ear then licking it and kissing me.  
  
" Why must you tease me Hika?" I asked her  
  
" You teased first" she defended  
  
I put on my clothes  
  
" Where is Patamon and Gatomon" I asked her  
  
" Outside with the others, now lets go," She yelled.  
  
" What do you mean others?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her tightly.  
  
" Some allies to help us get out the others" she said leading me out of the nursery  
  
When we walked out Leomon, Patamon, Gatomon and a pink fluff ball with wing and a staff where waiting for us.  
  
" Piximon" I yelled recognizing the pink fluff ball. " Hey Takeru" Piximon said  
  
" We must leave immediately," Leomon yelled.  
  
" Leomon warp Digivovle to SaberLeomon!!"  
  
Kari and I both Held out our digivices  
  
" Digi-Armor energize!" We both yelled  
  
" Gatomon armor digivovle to.nefferiymon.. The Angel of Light!"  
  
" Patamon armor digivovle to.Pegasusmon.. Galloping Hope!"  
  
I climbed on top of Pegasusmon, Kari on top of Nefferymon.  
  
" Two Mega's And Two armored" Piximon yelled " With My magic we can go undetected and rescue the other digidestend"  
  
" Seeing how I cant fly Think we should stay grounded" SaberLeomon Commented  
  
" Fine with us" Nefferymon and Pegasusmon Both said  
  
" Well lets get going!" Piximon yelled, " SaberLeomon you stay in front and I'll take the rear"  
  
SaberLeomon nodded. I wasn't use to pegasusmon running on ground he was pretty fast. After about Ten Minutes we stopped.  
  
" Why have we stopped?" I asked  
  
" We're waiting for Andromon" Said SaberLeomon  
  
" I'm Right here," said Andromon Coming out behind a Big bush with an army of Tankmon and Guradmon.  
  
" Andromon!" Kari Yelled happy to see our old digimon friend  
  
" Sorry but no time for reuniting we must go!" Yelled Piximon with that we were of again toward Chaosmon's Fortress.  
  
"I'll use my Pixie-power so we can go undetected bye Chaosmon" Piximon yelled.  
  
" We're close I can feel it" Kari said  
  
I looked at her. I knew that she could since Darkness. So I knew she was right. " I Think we should stop were," I Yelled  
  
Every one stopped running  
  
" The fortress is on a big mountain so we'll need to fly" I said  
  
" But how do Leomon and I fly" Andromon asked  
  
" The Tankmon and Guradmon will have to run and climb the mountain, just leave you and Leomon to me" I said taking out my digivice and getting off of pegasusmon.  
  
Pegasusmon dedigivovled back into Patamon  
  
" Golden-Armor Energize!" I yelled  
  
" Patamon Armor digivovle to OmegaAngemon  
  
I Hopped on top of OmegaAngemon  
  
" Come on SaberLeomon and Andromon Hop on" he yelled  
  
SaberLeomon dedigivovled back in to Leomon and Jump on as well as Andromon  
  
" Are you ready OmegaAngemon" Nefferymon asked  
  
" When you are," he said  
  
The both of them flew into the air along with Piximon. The Tankmon and Guradmon continued to run. Or roll to the fortress.  
  
The Mountaintop was huge.  
  
OmegaAngemon landed along with Nefferymon and Piximon and the Tankmon and Guradmon we're just coming up the mountain.  
  
" We can't be detected Right" I asked Piximon  
  
" Yep with My Pixie-Power were invisible" Piximon answerd  
  
" Good" I said  
  
" Well this is it!" said Leomon  
  
" Leomon Warp digivovle to SaberLeomon"  
  
"OmegaAngemon and Nefferymon you both should de-digivovle back in to your rookies to conserver your energy.  
  
OmegaAngemon and Nefferymon Nodded and dedigivovled back to the rookies forms.  
  
" Lets GO save Our Friends!"  
  
AN: Hope you like it. Plz review 


	13. Chapter13: The Battle Part 1of 3

AN: Chapter 13 I don't own digimon  
  
Kari's POV  
  
My throat was dry. I could fell myself shake. I never felt darkness like this before. It was deep evil just like in endless Pit. As we started to approach a back entrance to the fortress T.K Held my hand to comfort me. I was scared now.  
  
" This is It" Piximon whispered, " We are all invisible by we still can be heard"  
  
" Solders if you see an evil digimon attack it" whispered Andromon to The Tankmon and Guradmon.  
  
We entered the Castle Like fortress.  
  
It was dark not very lit.  
  
I was now officially terrified.  
  
T.K must have saw this because he but his arm around me while we were walking and pulled me close.  
  
We were in the in the middle. Andromon SaberLeomon and Piximon were in front. The Tankmon and guardmon in the back .T.K and I plus Gatomon and Patamon in the middle.  
  
What if the evil digimon kills me? Or T.K? Gatomon, Tai?. What if Takes me and Kills all of them? Tears fell down my eyes as I thought about all of that.  
  
T.K stopped walking and turned to me.  
  
" Please T.K, Please don't let them Take me" I pleaded crying into his chest.  
  
" Kari.I wont let them..I Promise" I felt some of his warm tears fall on my cheek. He bent down and kissed me passionately. " He'll have to kill me to get you Kari" He whispered.  
  
" Don't say that I couldn't live without you" I said  
  
He looked at me and smiled  
  
"Uh sorry to ruin you moment but were all waiting for you to" Gatomon said  
  
T.K and I both blushing a deep red started walking.  
  
I gasped as I saw an Evil digimon up ahead. It was a digidevitamamon.  
  
" Saber Claw!" I heard SaberLeomon yell. Destroy the monster.  
  
" I think he was the prison Guard" said Piximon  
  
Then I faintly heard voices it sounded like my brother Tai  
  
" Okay Mimi truth or dare" The voice said  
  
" Truth" Mimi answerd  
  
I expected them to be all-sad and beaten with torturous looks on their Face but there were all Playing Truth or dare in the prison.  
  
" Oh hey guys" Tai said causally  
  
" Saber Claw" Leomon yelled breaking the Jail bars.  
  
" Come on Lets Go" Yelled Andromon  
  
we had freed the others but all of a sudden every thing went black. I heard the others scream. Then we appeared in front of a big chair with a whole bunch of Evil digimon. Then I saw it the evil Chaosmon sitting in the Chair.  
  
" DO YOU FOOL'S REALLY THINK YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN PAST ME!!"? Chaosmon yelled  
  
Normal POV  
  
" Yeah and we're gonna kick your ass Davis" yelled.  
  
" You foolish digidestend will all Die" Chaosmon Yelled  
  
" Sire please let us destroy them!" Piedmon yelled.  
  
" Very well but leave the light for me!" Chaosmon Yelled.  
  
" You won't get the Light! I wont let you!" T.K yelled  
  
" Hush hope your gonna die really really soon" yelled Piedmon.  
  
" Come on guys Lets Do this" Tai Yelled  
  
'DIGIVOVLE!" They all yelled  
  
" Agumon warp-digivovle to.. WARGREYMON!"  
  
" Gabumon warp-digivovle to..METALGARURUMON!!!"  
  
" Palmon Digivovle to.Togamon, Togamon digivovle to. LILLYMON!"  
  
" Biyomon digivovle to.Birddramon, Birddramon digivovle to.. GAURDDRAMON"  
  
" Tentamon Digivovle to.Kabuterrimon, Kabuterrimon digivovle to.MEGAKABUTERRIMON"  
  
" Gomamon Digivovle to.ikkakumon, ikkakumon digivovle To. ZUDOMON"  
  
" Patamon Digivovle to...Angemon, Angemon digivovle to..MAGNAANGEMON!!!!"  
  
" Gatomon Digivovle to..ANGEWOMON!!!!!"  
  
" Veemon Digivovle to.EXVEEMON!!!"  
  
" Hawkmon digivovle to. AQUILAMON!!!!!"  
  
" Armadillomon Digivovle to. ANKYLOMON!!!!"  
  
" Wormmon Digivovle to..STINGMON!!!  
  
" Terriermon Digivovle to GARGOMON!!!, Gargomon digivovle to RAPIDMON"  
  
" Lopmon digivovle to.antylamon!!!!!."  
  
" EXVEEMON.STINGMON DNA DIGIVOVLE TO PAILDRAMON, PAILDRAMON DIGIVOVLE TO.. IMPERIALDRAMON, IMERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO. IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Piedmon your mine" Yelled MagnaAngemon  
  
" I want the Dark Tramp" Angewomon yelled to Ladydevimon  
  
" Now is that anything an ANGEL Should say?' LadyDevimon taunted  
  
" TERRA DESTROYER" WarGreymon Yelled attacking Metalseadramon " just attack anyone!"  
  
The Tankmon and Guradmon army started to attach the weaker evil digimon  
  
" FLOWER CANNON" Yelled Lillymon Launching her attack at a darkangemon  
  
" FLAMING WING" yelled the giant bird digimon Gaurdramon attacking a cluster over evil digimon.  
  
" Myotismon Warp- Digivovle to. Malo-myotismon"  
  
" WarGreymon Lets Take Him out!" yelled MetalGarurumon  
  
" Right"  
  
"WARGREYMON.METALGARURUMON DNA DIGIVOVLE TO OMNIMON"  
  
" Terra Wolf Sword" Yelled Omnimon charging Malo-myotismon.  
  
" What wrong Angewomon getting tired" Ladydevimon yelled  
  
" Huh you wish,. Heaven's charm!!!" Angewomon yelled Knocking Ladydevimo to the ground.  
  
Chaosmon just sat there in his chair  
  
The D.D's cheered on the digimon partners  
  
Sorry but this ends chapter 13 I hope you liked it.  
  
Will the D.D's Win the battle ?  
  
Plz review 


	14. ChapteR14: tHE BATTLE pART 2 0f 3

Chapter: 14 the battle 2 0f 3  
  
" T.K I can't hold this form any longer!" MagnaAngemon yelled  
  
" Me to" Imperialdramon  
  
" Me three" Yelled rapidmon  
  
Exveemon and Stingmon split back into their separate forms.  
  
" MagnaAngemon de-digivovle back to Patamon!" T.K yelled  
  
" You two Exveemon de-digivovle"  
  
" You also Rapidmon" Willis yelled  
  
The three digimon de-digivovled back to their rookie forms.  
  
" Losing your powers already digidestends!" Yelled Chaosmon  
  
" No! We just started!" Davis retorted  
  
" GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Yelled Davis, T.K and Willis  
  
" Veemon armor digivovle to.MAGNAMON!!!"  
  
" Terriermon Armor digivovle to GOLDENARMORAPIDMON!!"  
  
" Patamon Armor Digivovle to.OMEGAANGEMON!!"  
  
" Its Over Piedmon!!!!" OmegaAngemon yelled "JOUST SABER OF DESTINY!!!" he yelled destroying Piedmon.  
  
" Golden Rapid Fire!!" Yelled rapidmon destroying a group of Devidramon  
  
****** " The digimon are getting exhausted!" Tai yelled  
  
" There's to many of them!"  
  
*~*~*~ T.K's POV  
  
We were doing pretty well. We had destroyed about ¾ of Chaosmon's Dark army. I don't think we could have gotten this far without the help of Andromon's machine Army. " I'm Getting Board of this" Roared Chaosmon " Seize The Child of Light Demonmon!" He ordered.  
  
The Demonmon started walking toward Kari and I. " I wont let you get her!" I yelled getting her behind me.  
  
" Demonmon! Move out of the way! I've had enough Hope's Mouth" Yelled Chaosmon  
  
The demonmon did what he was told. I saw Chaosmon raise his hand and giant red ball appeared above it.  
  
" Die! Hope!" Chaosmon yelled throwing at me  
  
Then Kari stepped in front of me. " Kari NO!!!" I yelled. Then on my chest appeared the crest of hope and Kari's the crest of Light.  
  
" T.K, Kari!" I heard Tai and Matt yell. The red blast didn't hit us the light from our crest blocked it and it did some thing else to.  
  
" PATAMON Warp digivovle to. SERAPHIMON "  
  
" GATOMON WARP digivovle to. MAGNADRAMON"  
  
Yes!! They Digivovled to their Mega forms.  
  
" SEVEN HEAVENS!" Yelled Seraphimon  
  
" MAGNA LIGHTNING!" Yelled Magnadramon, destroying most of the evil army with a shower of Lightning and balls of light.  
  
The Only digimon from the army left where appcalamon, Metalettamon, and Machinedramon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer" Yelled Zudomon Crashing his Hammer in Metaettamon's chest destroying him once again.  
  
" Metal Terra Claw" Omnimon yelled Destroying Appcalamon.  
  
" Rapid Fire!" Yelled Goldrapidmon killing machinedramon  
  
" Yes WE did it" Yolei Yelled  
  
" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, You fools did you really think I needed that pathetic army to destroy you all" Chaosmon yelled  
  
" Chaosmon Mode change to.. CHAOSMON fighter mode!" Chaosmon became smaller he was now about 7 feet tall now. He had larger read Horns and his skin was pure black. He had a sword in one hand. And a shield in the other.  
  
" NOW ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!" He yelled ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please review. I hope you liked it. The conclusion of the battle will be up soon 


	15. Chapter:15 The battle 33

" Do you really think you can defeat all of us!!!!"? Seraphimon Retorted  
  
" Yeah you can't possible defeat all of our Digimon!" Mimi yelled  
  
" HAHAHAHAHA, No question about it" Yelled Chaosmon  
  
" I have heard enough, Lets get rid of this digimon once and For all!" Magnadramon yelled  
  
" Everyone Attack!" Yelled MegaKabuterrimon  
  
" Judgment of Hell!" Yelled Seraphimon  
  
" Terra Destroyer!" Yelled Omnimon  
  
" Electric Rammer!" Yelled MegaKabuterrimon  
  
" Flower Cannon" exclaimed Lillymon  
  
" Burning Wing!" Gaurdramon yelled  
  
" Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon roared  
  
" Heaven's fury" Yelled Magnadramon  
  
" Blast Strings!" Yelled Aquilamon  
  
" Magna Blast!" Magnamon yelled  
  
" Spiking Strike!" Yelled Stingmon  
  
" Golden Armor Rapid Fire Fury!" Yelled Goldrapidmon  
  
"Purification destroyer!" Shouted Antylamon  
  
" Boulder Cannon" Yelled Ankylomon  
  
" Pixi-Power!" Yelled Piximon  
  
" Android bombs!" Yelled Andromon  
  
" Saber Claw Slash!" Yelled SaberLeomon  
  
" Tank wildfire!" Yelled all of the Tankmon and Guradmon  
  
All of the digimon launched their attacks at Chaosmon. Which caused a gigantic explosion. A thick cloud of smoke surrounded Chaosmon.  
  
" Nothing could have survived that!" Tai yelled  
  
" Yeah He's data by now!" Davis Shouted  
  
And to the Digidestends horror they hear laughing from behind the smoke.  
  
" What He is still alive!" Seraphimon yelled  
  
" That's Right God of Hope!" Chaosmon yelled  
  
" Now I will give you one more chance to try and scratch me!" Yelled Chaosmon in his demonic voice  
  
" Dammit What do we Do!" Matt yelled  
  
" I don't know!" Tai shouted  
  
" Your Can do it Seraphimon! I believe in you!" T.K yelled holding out his digivice, which shot out a beam of green light.  
  
The others took out their digivices to which glowed with lights of different colors too.  
  
" You can do it Omnimon! Yelled Matt and Tai in unison  
  
" You To! Magnamon!" Davis Yelled  
  
" Do it Lillymon!" Mimi shouted  
  
" I believe in you Gaurdramon" Sora yelled  
  
All of the D.D's encouraged their Digimon partners  
  
" Oh isn't that special!" Chaosmon Taunted " Almost brought a tear to my eye!"  
  
" Shut up u big ugly bully!" Mimi screamed  
  
" Big words from the Child of Sincerity! Why don't you have your digimon shut me up!" Chaosmon yelled  
  
" I will!" yelled Lillymon " Flower Cannon she shot the blast of solar energy at Chaosmon who easily deflected it.  
  
" That's it I won't wait any longer you digimon are pathetic! I will have the child of light now!"  
  
" No YOU WONT!" T.K screamed  
  
" I wont let you Take my sister!" Tai yelled  
  
Both Tai and T.K got in front of Kari  
  
" Why don't you two shut up and mind your business!"? Chaosmon yelled " Darkness Wave"  
  
A wave of darkness erupted from Chaosmon's hand and knocked Tai and T.K in to a wall.  
  
" NO! Tai T.K!!" Kari shrieked  
  
" Taichi!!" Sora screamed running to Tai.  
  
Kari and Matt ran over to T.K.  
  
" Your gonna Pay for that!" Seraphimon and Omnimon roared  
  
" SEVEN HEAVENS!" Seraphimon yelled shooting several balls of light at Chaosmon.  
  
" METAL TERRA FORCE!!!" Omnimon yelled shooting his attack.  
  
Both attacks managed to knock Chaosmon over but that was about it. Then the other digimon started to attack.  
  
" T.K please wake up!" Kari yelled with tears streaming down her eyes  
  
" Come on T.K please be alright!" Matt thought  
  
" K-Kari. I'm fine. Its gonna take a lot more than that to keep me away from you" T.K said Weakly  
  
Kari hugged him tightly  
  
" Um did I miss something here?" Matt asked confused about his little brother and His best friends sister's actions towards each other.  
  
" Anyway T.K are you alright!" Matt asked  
  
" Yeah My arm really hurts though, I think It's broken" T.K responded  
  
Tai started to come to as the battle between the digimon continued the fierce battle  
  
" That's It prepare to die!" Chaosmon yelled " DARKNESS WAVE!" he yelled  
  
All of the digimon were caught in it and knocked against the wall. All of the Tankmon and Guradmon were destroyed. All of the D.D's digimon knocked into their Rookie forms.  
  
All of the D.D's ran to their digimon's aids to see if they were okay.  
  
"Move out of they way and let me finish them off" Chaosmon yelled  
  
" No" all of the digidestends shouted standing in front of all of their digimon making a wall.  
  
" You fools I give you a chance to live but you won't to die with your pathetic digimons?"  
  
" Its Simply really WE WONT LET YOU HURT THEM" yelled the D.D's  
  
" Fine Then Die with your digimon!" Chaosmon yelled Raising his hand creating a Giant crimson ball of Darkness  
  
~~~~**~~~  
  
AN: That's the end if that chapter.I know your going to hate me for the cliffhanger Miaow227 but I promise I'll put the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow when ever I finish. 


	16. Chapter: 16 The Power of Hope and Light

" I'll give you one last chance digidestend, Move out of the way and witness the demise of your digimon or be destroyed with them!" Yelled Chaosmon still holding up the crimson orb of darkness.  
  
"Uh. We aren't going anywhere Chaosmon!" T.K yelled in extreme pain due to his broken arm.  
  
" Yeah where staying right here!" Yelled Leomon who had de-digivovled back to his champion form!  
  
" Your sick if you can even thing to hurt innocent rookie's!" yelled Sora  
  
"Fine then die!!!" Chaosmon launched the assault  
  
The digidestends close their eyes and held on to each other's hands.  
  
" I cant let them all die because of me!" Kari thought as she held on to T.K hand " STOP"!!!!!! She cried the crest of light glowing rapidly on her chest. Her eyes turned Pink and she started to levitate Bright Pink light emerging from her body.  
  
" What, THE POWER OF LIGHT!" Chaosmon yelled holding back his attack  
  
" Kari" T.K gasped  
  
The digidestend stared at her in awe.  
  
" T.K I need you I cant hold it any longer!" Kari screamed  
  
" Hope keeps the light shining!" T.K thought as he close his eyes and grabbed his chest where the crest of hope was shining in gold light on his chest. He then to began to levitate in the air grabbing Kari's hand. When there hands meet the light exploded in sheer brightness. Everyone close his or her eyes because of the intense Light.  
  
" Err. NO this can't be happening!" Chaosmon growled  
  
Not only did Patamon and Gatomon began to glow with light but the other digimon as well.  
  
The other digidestends grabbed their chest to with their crest glowing from their hearts as well  
  
" Gatomon Warp digivovle to.Magnadramon! Magnadramon slide evolution. to OPHANIMON!!!"  
  
" Patamon Warp digivovle to.Seraphimon! Seraphimon slide evolution.. To SAINTSERAPHIMON!!!" " AGUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO.WARGREYMON!!!"  
  
" GABUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO.METALGARURUMON!!!  
  
" WARGREYMON. METALGARURUMON!!! DNA Digivovle to. OMNIMON, OMNIMON MODE CHAGE TO.OMNIMON PALAIN MODE!!!  
  
" Palmon warp digivovle to.ROSEMON!!!"  
  
" Tentamon warp digivovle to. HERCULESKABTERRIMON!!"  
  
" Terriermon warp digivovle to. SAINTGARGOMON!!!"  
  
" Lopmon digivolve to CHERUBIMON!!!!"  
  
"Gomamon Warp digivovle to. MARINEANGEMON!!!"  
  
" Biyomon warp digivovle to... PHOENIXMON!!!"  
  
" Veemon digivovle to.Exveemon, Exveemon digivovle to VEEDRAMON!!!"  
  
" Hawkmon digivovle to. Aquilamon!" Aquilamon Digivovle to. METALQUAILMON!!!"  
  
" Armadillomon digivovle to.Ankylomon, Ankylomon digivovle to. ARMORANKYLOMON!!!"  
  
" Wormon digivovle to. Stingmon, Stingmon digivovle to. DINOBEEMON!"  
  
" Leomon warp digivovle to. SaberLeomon!!!"  
  
" Err... Impossible!" roared Chaosmon  
  
T.K and Kari both collapse from the sky sleep in their brothers arms.  
  
" You were saying Chaosmon?" Ophanimon asked calmly  
  
" Yeah something about destroying us and our human partners was it not," asked Saintseraphimon.  
  
" You know Saintseraphimon, Ophanimon think I heard the same thing" Added Cherubimon.  
  
" You wouldn't hurt Willis or the other digidestend would you Chaosmon," asked SaintGargomon asked politely.  
  
" YOU FOOLS! I AM A DIGIMON GOD! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Chaosmon growled " DARKNESS WAVE!" He yelled launching and attacks at the digimon.  
  
" WAVE OF LIGHT!!" Ophanimon countered  
  
This attack sent Ophanimon's and Chaosmon's attack back at Chaosmon knocking him into the castle walls.  
  
" You wanted the power of light and your going to get it Chaosmon!" Saintseraphimon yelled  
  
"ANGEL CANNON!" Yelled Saintseraphimon  
  
" GARGO BOMBS" roared SaintGargomon  
  
" ROSE WHIP!" Yelled Rosemon  
  
" Dino Bee sting!" Yelled Dinobeemon  
  
" Metal Wing!" Metalquailmon  
  
" Ominous Blast of friendship and courage" Yelled Omnimon Paladin mode  
  
" Hydro Beam Of Life" yelled MarineAngemon  
  
" Flaming X" yelled Exveedramon  
  
"Steel Avalanche!" yelled ArmorAnkylomon  
  
" Phoenix Explosion" Yelled Phoenixmon  
  
" Giant hug of destiny" Cherubimon roared  
  
"Electro cannon" Herculeskabuterrimon yelled  
  
" Pixi Beam!" yelled Piximon  
  
" Blast of the beat king!" Yelled SaberLeomon  
  
" Giga Bombs" yelled Andromon  
  
All of the digimon launched their attacks at Chaosmon. It hit him dead-on  
  
" Shining Light" Yelled Ophanimon Making a great orb of light and forcing it down on Chaosmon.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The supreme Darkness of the digital world yelled as he turned in to Data. The digital world was once again free of darkness thanks to the bears of hope and Light  
  
AN: that ends that Please review. The next chapter: Aftermath will be up soon hope you liked it. And some of those names I made up anyway I thing that Angewomon should digivovle to Ophanimon instead if that hideous Pink cat dragon. That's just my personal input sorry Magnadramon fans 


End file.
